<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A storm of opportunities by Rockernator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007793">A storm of opportunities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockernator/pseuds/Rockernator'>Rockernator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Impregnation, Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Peeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockernator/pseuds/Rockernator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rose gets into College early, her mother starts to feel rather lonely. Fortunately, an encounter with one of her daughter's friends and an unexpected storm will give her just what she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quarantinestuck (NSFW)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A storm of opportunities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/QuarantinestuckNSFW">QuarantinestuckNSFW</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p> </p><p>I have a bit of a thing for MILFs and I don't see enough content for this ship. I would like more and I think this is the perfect place to ask for it. As for how is Mom able to lactate, let's say it's a mutation. Also John is 18 or slightly older.</p><p>John is visiting Rose's house but finds himself having to spend the night there due to a storm, Mom takes the oportunity to have some fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unbelievable! When a letter for Rose arrived in the mail, Ms. Lalonde wouldn't have even considered its contents to be something so extraordinary. Turns out Rose was doing so well at school they offered to send her directly to college if she scored high enough on a test. The letter they received contained the results: A++, a perfect score. She was very surprised to find out about all this, her 17 year old daughter was going to college! And she hadn't finished high school yet!</p><p>That being said, she was very proud of Rose and offered to help her move out of the house to one closer to campus, an offer Rose accepted. Se wanted to move in with her to her new apartment, but she refused, so when Ms. Lalonde drove home after bringing Rose there, she felt a crippling feeling of loneliness like she never had before. She may not have been the best mother, she definitely had an alcohol problem, but she loved her and seeing her go so early left a big hole in her heart. She had no doubts that her daughter would be able to live on her own but still...</p><p>At first she thought of drowning her sorrows, but decided against it, so she turned to sex to solve her problem. Her goal was to either find someone to have a stable sexual and/or romantic relationship with or get pregnant and have another child (she was in her late 30's but she was still capable of having children and was smokin' hot as well), but soon found herself engaging in many one-night stands with no relationship or pregnancy coming out of them. That isn't to say she didn't get any enjoyment from them, because she did, a lot. She also found herself leaning more towards younger partners for her dates, finding their youthful energy in bed extremely pleasing. Her favorite type of partner were young men or women who had yet to have their first time and were looking for such an opportunity (and were above 18 years old, you dirty-minded reader). Despite their inexperience, she found that guiding them through the process turned her on a lot, and thinking about the fact that she was taking their first time only added to that. Depending on how much porn they had watched/how much they new about sex, she had to guide them more, and even then their clumsiness and embarrassment when faced with the real deal added a lot of weird charm to the situation.</p><p>Regardless, this still didn't help with her loneliness and after a few months it started to get seriously bad, so much so that she was reconsidering her decision about turning down alcohol. She was sitting in the living room, thinking about it one day when she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone, so this caught her off-guard. She stood up and went to answer.</p><p>"Maybe it's the mailman." she thought, although she wasn't expecting any sort of mail either; at least not the type that needed her to answer the door herself. She opened it and found not the mailman, but a young man with glasses standing in front of her.</p><p>"Oh, hi!" he said. "Is Rose home?". She recognized him, his name was John and he was a close friend of her daughter. They mostly chatted online, but sometimes he'd come over to visit. Not often, he didn't live close enough for any kind of regular visits, but still enough for Ms. Lalonde to be familiar with him.</p><p>"Sorry," she said "Rose isn't here."</p><p>"Oh? When will she be back?"</p><p>"She won't come back in a few months... or years."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"She's been accepted into college"</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Do you want to come in?"</p><p>"Yes, please."</p><p>She let him in and offered him a chair and some tea. Once they were seated she explained everything about Rose to him. When she had finished, his face had the cutest look of surprise she'd ever seen.</p><p>"Unbelievable!" he said.</p><p>"I know!" she answered "I'm still having a hard time believing it! I mean... I knew this would happen someday, but not so early. It feels like it's like some kind of cosmic prank."</p><p>"Yeah... But honestly, she deserves it. She's always been so smart and intelligent. I'm happy for her."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>There was an awkward pause, neither of them knowing what to say. Then, Ms. Lalonde had an idea. She had always found John to be the most interesting of her daughter's friends and now that she had him all to herself, it was the best time to get to know him better.</p><p>"So John," she asked "if it's not too intrusive, could you tell me more about you? Rose didn't talk much about her friends. All I really know about you is that you met online and sometimes come over to visit."</p><p>Another awkward silence, but after a few moments, John began talking about how he and Rose met through a forum and how they remained best friends ever since. After hours that seemed like minutes, John's father came by to pick up his son and the two said goodbye to each other. The talk had made her genuinely happy, he was a very charming and adorable young lad, an absolute pleasure to talk to. As time passed since that meeting though, she began to feel her loneliness creeping back, now with the added melancholy of John's visit, whom she thought would never come back. But some weeks later, when the feeling was really starting to sink in, John came back for another visit. From this point on, John would come over to Ms. Lalonde's house once or twice a month to watch a movie, play a game or just hang out: he really liked her, he thought she was great! And she liked him as well: his gentlemany attitude, his goofy demeanor, even his bad taste in movies. This continued for several months; but then, everything changed when the Fire Na- I mean, when John came over on the day after his 19th birthday (sorry for the joke).</p><p>The plan was as follows: since Ms. Lalonde couldn't come to John's 19th birthday party, he'd come to her. The young man arrived, received his birthday gift and the two had a miniature celebration consisting of cake and Smash Bros. But when they finished playing and John was about to leave, they noticed it was raining outside... a lot. Moments later they received a message from John's father telling them that it was raining so much it wasn't safe to drive, so Ms Lalonde proposed John spend the night at her home, and they both accepted. Before going to bed however, John asked if he could take a shower. Ms Lalonde saw no reason to deny him this and so John went to the bathroom to shower. But, for some reason, John forgot to fully close the bathroom door, leaving a small slit through which one could peek in. This is exactly what Ms. Lalonde did when, on her way to the bathroom herself, she noticed said slit. She thought of fully closing the door, but as she went to do so, she unconsciously directed her eyes towards the slit and saw a naked John through the semi-transparent shower curtain. He was rather well-built for his age, with a pretty strong-looking frame, but what really caught her attention was his penis... His large, thick penis.</p><p>She was utterly shocked at how well-endowed he was. She estimated his member was about 6 or 7 inches long, maybe slightly more when erect. She also remembered that, ever since John and her started meeting, she hadn't had any sex, and seeing him like this triggered a feeling of sexual starvation she hadn't felt in a long time. She closed the door but stayed next to the bathroom; she couldn't get the image of such a cock out of her head, and she soon started to imagine it going into her, filling her insides. The thought made her all wet, and she would have had an orgasm right then and there if she hadn't heard John coming out of the bathroom. She repressed the thought as best as she could and tried to put on a smile.</p><p>"Oh!" said John, oblivious to her thoughts, upon exiting "I didn't know you were there Ms. Lalonde. Did I make you wait too long to use the bathroom?"</p><p>"Oh, not at all." she said, trying not to look at his crotch "I just got here when you came out."</p><p>"Okay then. I'll go off to bed now."</p><p>As he walked down the hall towards Rose's room (where he'd be staying the night) Ms. Lalonde kept her eyes on him and her mind went back to thinking about his cock. Suddenly, another thought passed through her mind.</p><p>"Hey John." she asked, and John turned around to look at her. "if you don't mind me asking... Are you a virgin?"</p><p>There was an awkward silence and John's face went slightly red.</p><p>"Yes." he said timidly and then turned again, walked to Rose's room and closed the door. Ms. Lalonde then went into the bathroom and spent a while masturbating to the thought of his thick virgin cock pounding her insides.</p><p>From that point on Ms. Lalonde's thoughts were occupied with John's impressive member. She masturbated multiple times a day thinking about it and had wet dreams of John and her having sex. Whenever John came to her house, she had to make a great effort not to reveal her lewd thoughts to him, lest he stop visiting. She realized the only way to satisfy her urges was for the two of them to actually have sex, so she started to formulate a plan to seduce John, a plan which tied into her earlier plan to get pregnant (because that never stopped being a thing). But she found out it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought: John's visit's didn't last long enough to put the plan into motion and she feared asking him to stay longer would drive him away. Even worse: John told her that, because of things having to do with his father, he'd be moving somewhere else the next year and probably would never have the opportunity to visit again. This crushed her spirits, though not her libido, and she started looking for a way to make him stay longer without looking weird. However, these plans failed (although John never new there was a plan), and she began to try to convince herself that her desire for sex with John would never be satisfied. BUT, miracle of miracles, just when John came over for his final visit on the day after his 20th birthday party for a repeat of last year, another storm just as heavy as the previous one broke out and John was forced to spend the night with her. This was just the opportunity she had been waiting for! So it was now or never.</p><p>This time she was the one who went to take a shower, and after she did so, she waited next to the door while wrapped in a towel. She was waiting to hear John's footsteps, all the while thinking the plan over in her head and trying to keep her thoughts about John's cock to a minimum. She could feel the excitement, the tension rushing through her, accompanied by a good dose of nervousness. Then, she heard him. She waited until he was right next to the door and then came out as quickly as she could, making sure John was too surprised by her entrance to dodge her and bumping right into him. When they crashed, she let go of her towel, letting it fall to the ground and revealing her naked body. Although stunned by the collision, John was still able to get a really good view of Ms. Lalonde's absolutely stunning body: her already beautiful face, her huge and round breasts with pink, puffy and erect nipples; her slim abdomen and wide hips, the small glimpse of her plump ass he caught, her thick thighs and long slender legs and of course, her pussy: a pink, slightly wet slit with a nub at the front end all under a bush of blonde hair. Needless to say, his face went crimson red when he realized what he was seeing.</p><p>Having made sure that John saw her naked body, Ms. Lalonde proceeded to step 2 of the plan. She covered her chest with one arm and her crotch with the other and let out a scream.</p><p>"John, don't look you pervert!" she said, melodramatically.</p><p>"S-s-s-s-sorry Ms. Lalonde!" he answered, covering his eyes. "I was just going to the bathroom to take a shower, but I didn't know you were inside and you came out so suddenly..."</p><p>She glimpsed down at his pants for a moment and saw a little bulge on the crotch area. She smiled.</p><p>"Very well then, apology accepted. It's my fault anyway for not noticing you were near. You poor thing, I wanted to give you fond memories of our last encounter but now you'll have nightmares about my old, wrinkly body for weeks!"</p><p>"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Your not that ugly-looking." he paused. "In fact... I'd say... you're... pretty hot."</p><p>Everything was going according to plan, maybe even better.</p><p>"Oh, really?" she said in a slightly seductive tone. "And what makes you think so?"</p><p>John slowly and nervously removed his hands from his eyes and started explainig just how attractive Ms. Lalonde was. She was listening to what he was saying, but mostly she took the opportunity to once more look at his crotch and the now bigger bulge on his pants. When he was done, she knew the time had come for step 3.</p><p>"That was very sweet of you John." she made a small pause. "When you're done with the shower, can you come to my room? I have a special gift I want to give you."</p><p>"Will do, Ms. Lalonde."</p><p>"And John... Call me Roxanne."</p><p>"Okay, M- I mean, Roxanne."</p><p>She picked up the towel and went to her room, closing the door. It was time to prepare for step 4, the final step of the plan. She turned a small lamp on, lighting the room with a dim glow that nonetheless illuminated her body enough to make her features visible. She then took something out of the drawer: two red ribbons; she wrapped one around her chest and the other around her hips, hiding her pussy. She then took a quick look in the mirror: everything was in order; then she lay herself on her bed in a seductive pose and waited. Even with the door closed she could hear the sound of the shower's water flowing, which reminded her of John and his member, she could almost feel it inside her. Just when it seemed like the shower would go on forever, she heard the water stop. Moments later she heard the bathroom door open and John walking down the hall. She smiled and braced herself, John could still turn around and go to Rose's room and if he did, everything would have been for nothing. Then, her room's door handle turned and John came in.</p><p>The moment he came in, John froze in surprise and turned red, it was very cute.</p><p>"What's wrong, John?" Roxanne said, teasingly. "Don't you like what you see?"</p><p>"N-n-n-no," he said. "I mean y-y-y-yes, I mean..."</p><p>"Don't worry John, it'll be fine. Come, open your present." She gestured at him with her finger, telling him to come closer. He nervously closed the door behind him and walked to the side of the bed. Roxanne lifted herself into a seating position to give him a better angle and leaned her chest forward a bit. He reached out with his hands to grab the ribbon around her boobs, but suddenly stopped.</p><p>"Is something wrong, John?" said Roxanne. "We can stop if you want."</p><p>"N-n-n-no." John stuttered. "It's just that... this is very unexpected and I'm rather nervous about it. I've never done this in my life and..."</p><p>"Relax, I'm here, I'm your friend. If you're worried about messing up, don't worry, I'll guide you." She then took one of his hands and gently placed it on the ribbon. John understood and held the ribbon with both hands, one hand on each end, and pulled. The ribbon came undone and fell to the bed, releasing Roxanne's massive breasts. Still red and nervous, John reached out to grab one. It felt warm, soft and heavy. He squeezed it and his fingers sank into it like soft dough, although it felt like there was something inside them. Roxanne let out a small moan.</p><p>"Sorry!" John said. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No, it's okay." Roxanne said. "It felt pretty good, actually. Keep going."</p><p>John kept on squeezing, now groping both boobs with his hands. He started shaking them, moving them and squeezing from different angles. Roxanne, on her part, was feeling like she was in heaven: John's hands were strong, but his movements were gentle and tender, as if he was afraid of hurting her. This resulted in an extremely pleasuring combination, and she felt like she was going to cum at any minute. The pleasure only became more intense when John started playing with her nipples, drawing out more and louder moans from her.</p><p>"Kiss them." she said.</p><p>John stopped for a moment, as if processing the new information, then leaned into her right breast. He started leaving small kisses on it, shooting small glances at Roxanne to see if he was doing well, becoming more confident as he went on. Every kiss sent small waves of pleasure through Roxanne's body, making her yelp in pleasure. Then, just as he was getting close to her nipple, she put her hand on his head and he stopped, looking at her.</p><p>"Take off your clothes."</p><p>John immediately obliged and began to strip. First his shirt, revealing his well-built torso: not flabby or skinny but not too muscular either. And then, his pants, bringing Roxanne face-to-face with his dong.</p><p>It was even more impressive up close: already erect, 6.5 inches long and astonishingly thick, just the sight of it aroused her immensely, although she was now a bit worried she wouldn't be able to fit it inside her. But that didn't matter, she'd get there when she got there. For now, she had moved to the head of the bed near the wall and rested her back on the headboard. She gestured for John to come to her and he did, climbing onto the bed and crawling next to her. She once again guided him to her ample bosom and embraced him, his head squeezed between her breasts; then, she guided him towards her right breast again.</p><p>"Suck on it."</p><p>John looked confused for a moment, but then leaned into the breast, opened his mouth and enveloped the nipple and as much of the areola as he could with it. The feeling of John's warm and wet mouth on her nipple made Roxanne gasp a little and her nipples hardened. Soon, John began to suckle: first trying to find a rhythm, then settling on going slow and steady. The taste of her boobs was wonderful: sweet like candy but not too sweet, just enough to keep him suckling. Then, all of a sudden, he stoped and released the breast. A small strand of white liquid dripped out of Roxanne's nipple. Milk.</p><p>"Roxanne." John said after swallowing the milk in his mouth. "A-a-a-are you..."</p><p>"No, John, I'm not pregnant. It's just a thing I've had since I was 23 or so. Apparently I have some genes that make me lactate even without even without being pregnant." There was a pause, she smiled. "Don't worry, it's not toxic or anything. It's just normal breastmilk."</p><p>John was still a bit confused, but returned to suckling anyway. He soon found that the milk tasted even better than just the boob, and kept on drinking more and more. While he did so, Roxanne shifted him to a more comfortable position: laying on her lap like a baby. While she propped him up with her right arm, making sure he could reach her boob, her left hand slid down to his cock and she wrapped it in her fingers. Having it in her hand sent a tingle through her body, it was hot and stiff and having it in her hand really gave her a feel for how big it was. Slowly, she began to stroke it, her delicate fingers moving across the length of his shaft and smearing it with pre-cum. She noticed John shivering on her first few strokes but she gently told him to relax, which he did. She noticed he was matching his suckling to her stroking, and that she liked it, so she kept a steady rhythm and focused on the blissful feelings she was experiencing. </p><p>As the stroking continued, she began to feel her right breast nearing emptiness and John's cock nearing release. While the thought of John's spunk coating her hand was tempting, she feared it would leave him without energy for the rest of the night; so she slowed down on her stroking to prevent John from cumming early, and when her right breast was empty, she stopped stroking him and gently pushed him away from her breasts.</p><p>"Did you like it?" she asked.</p><p>"Y-y-yes. It was great" he answered.</p><p>"Good. But we're not done yet." it was time for the fun part. She gently put him aside and slid down so she was laying on her back with her legs spread. She told John to move in-between them and he did, coming face-to-face with the ribbon hiding her pussy. She smirked at him.</p><p>"You know what to do." she said. </p><p>He nodded and leaned down towards the ribbon, taking it in his hands and undoing it in a swift move. He put it aside and stared at her snatch: wet, pink and glistening; her clit poking out. She lowered her hand and parted her labia with her index and middle fingers, revealing the pink interior of her vagina. She was too aroused for more foreplay, she wanted him now.</p><p>"Put it in me, John."</p><p>He leaned forward, holding his cock with one hand to make sure it was steady; but before he entered her, he stopped.</p><p>"R-R-R-Roxanne... Shouldn't we use... You know, protection?" he said, with a look of worry.</p><p>"Don't worry John, I'm on the pill." she lied. She wasn't on the pill, in fact, she had taken hormones just a while ago that increased the chance of pregnancy. She wanted to get pregnant, but if she told him she would scare him away and ruin the plan. Lying to him did leave a bad taste in her mouth and a small feeling of regret, though; but if everything went according to plan, he would never know.</p><p>Believing what she said, John slid himself inside.</p><p>The experience was absolute bliss for both of them. John felt the wet warmth of Roxanne's vagina slowly envelop his member, her slippery walls pressing against it from every direction, and let out a groan of pleasure. Roxanne moaned as she felt the thick, hot rod slowly going deeper into her, stretching her pussy out in a most delightful way. When John was fully buried inside her with his tip touching her cervix and his balls against her hips, the pleasure from being inside of her overwhelming him, he let himself fall onto Roxanne, his head landing on her chest. Roxanne embraced him, holding him close and pushing him just a bit further inside, and the two stayed like that for what felt like hours, enjoying the pleasure of their intimacy.</p><p>"So..." Roxanne asked. "How does it feel to be inside a woman?"</p><p>"It's... amazing."</p><p>She smiled. She lifted his chin up with one hand, propped herself up a bit and kissed him. He didn't expect that, but the feeling of their lips pressed together and her tongue moving into his mouth was too good, so he returned the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers. As they kissed, Roxanne gave John's cock a small clench with her pussy, the feeling of tightness sending a spasm of pleasure through his cock which caused it to twitch, and that twitching sending a wave of pleasure through her body. Their lips parted, leaving a small line of saliva between the two.</p><p>"Was that your first as well?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes." he said, blushing.</p><p>She smiled again, he was so cute. She lowered her hands down to his asscheeks, giving them a small squeeze which startled John for a moment.</p><p>"I think it's time we start moving." she said and gently pulled him out before pushing him back in. Understanding what she meant, John began to rock his hips back and forth.</p><p>If just being inside her was amazing, moving turned it into pure ecstasy. Every thrust sent shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies and made them groan and moan in pleasure. Thanks to Roxanne's earlier guidance, John found the perfect rhythm almost immediately; thrusting in and out of her, feeling her walls repeatedly slide across his shaft, it felt like nothing he had ever felt before, and he wanted more. Roxanne, on her end, felt like she was in paradise. Every thrust hit her g-spot just right and the feeling of her pussy being stretched again with every thrust just made it that much better. She began to rub her clit and grope her right breast, stimulating herself more, and telling John to go faster, which he did, bringing her pleasure to new heights. The pleasure continued to build up and they began to feel their respective orgasms closing in.</p><p>"Roxanne-ghr-I think-haaa-I'm about to...!"</p><p>"Do it!-haaa-Cum inside!-aaaa-Don't hod back!" The pleasure was so intense, she had to focus on not giving away her desire to get pregnant.</p><p>John's thrusts kept getting faster and faster, release inching ever closer, until he couldn't take it anymore and gave a final deep thrust which sent him over the edge. At the same time, Roxanne's climax washed over her like a wave. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing him against her and making sure he was deep inside her, as she felt his seed shooting into her: row after row of his cum being pumped into her womb, filling her, breeding her; and the clenching of her pussy making sure every last drop of semen was milked out of him.</p><p>When their orgasms subsided, John pulled himself out of her with a plopping sound and laid himself on his back at her left side. They were both breathing heavily. Roxanne could feel the semen inside her; holy crap, there was a lot of it! She lowered her hand to her crotch and came back with her fingers coated in cum, it seemed there was so much it was spilling out. She licked them clean, savoring the taste, and then turned herself on her left side to face John.</p><p>"So... How's that for your first time?"</p><p>It took John a moment to articulate an answer, still processing all that had happened.</p><p>"Awesome." he said, still panting.</p><p>"I'm glad you liked it, you're quite good at this, you know." she took her left breast, unsuckled and full of milk, in her hand "I think you deserve a treat for that."</p><p>John said nothing, he simply latched onto it and eagerly began to drink. It seemed he liked the taste. As he drank, Roxanne gently stroked his hair and smiled, one that both reflected happiness and hid sadness; this had been the best sex she had in a long time, and while she knew that they wouldn't see each other again, she wished they could, she wanted more.</p><p>"You know," she said "it's kinda sad. I really like you, you're a great guy and you're amazing at sex. And since you're gonna be moving soon, we'll probably never see each other again. I really hoped we could do this again, I'm gonna be so lonely."</p><p>John stopped sucking for a moment.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about that. You're a beautiful and really charming lady, I'm sure you'll find someone who wants to be with you in no time!"</p><p>She chuckled, and he went back to suckling on her breast, eagerly gulping down her sweet cream. </p><p> </p><p>As John continued to suckle, Roxanne felt something hard poking her. She looked down and saw that it was his member, still hard and covered with her juices. Seeing it like that gave her an idea: if they could only have one night together, she would make the most out of it.</p><p>“Hey, John,” she said “I'm feeling my energy coming back. What do you say about another round?” </p><p>He stopped for a moment before nodding.</p><p>“Good boy. You just keep on drinking, I'll take care of the rest.”</p><p>In a single move she turned him on his back and placed herself on top of him, making sure he remained latched onto her boob as they changed position. Once there, she lowered her hips until she felt his cock rubbing her labia. She gave it a tease, rubbing her pussy against it, before sliding herself onto it, the glistening fluids covering it making it easier.</p><p>Despite having done this rather recently, feeling his cock inside her for a second time was just as great as the first. She moaned as his thick member made its way into her for a second time. As she did, John gave her nipple a small bite, no doubt because of the sudden yet familiar warmth and wetness enveloping his member, causing Roxanne to yelp in a mix of pain and pleasure. John stopped for a moment, thinking he hurt her, but she reassured him everything was ok and he went back to drinking.</p><p>While making sure her chest remained as stable as possible so John could keep on suckling, Roxanne began to move her hips up and down his shaft. Each time their hips met, there was a wet smacking sound and a wave of pleasure washed over both of them. In this new position, Roxanne could feel his cock going even deeper than before, hitting her cervix and giving her even more pleasure. So intense was the pleasure she felt she didn't realize her movements were getting faster and faster, all she felt was pleasure, and she wanted more. She could feel something inside her building up more and more, inching closer towards her climax, and she sped up her pace even more, barely even separating their hips anymore, slowly coming closer to an orgasm… until John suddenly came.</p><p> </p><p>It took Roxanne completely off-guard, the feeling of John pumping more of his fertile spunk into her snapping her out of her sexual bliss. She immediately slammed herself down onto him, making sure he came straight into her womb, then looked down at him to see if this was a case of premature ejaculation. It wasn't, his face was clearly that of someone who was having an incredible orgasm, and he was still sucking on her nipple despite having emptied the breast of all milk.</p><p>When his orgasm subsided, Roxanne got off his member, gently separated him from her breast, and lay herself on the bed with her back facing him. She had what she wanted: his seed, and given that they had done it twice tonight, she was definitely pregnant. Still, not getting that second orgasm was a real bummer, and the frustration was going to make sleeping difficult. It was mainly her fault, she thought, she had severely underestimated her ability to make love, and thus miscalculated when John would orgasm. She had also gotten lost in her own bliss and ignored her partner's, something she didn’t usually do, a mistake that backfired on her. Slowly, she began to get drowsier and drowsier, drifting towards sleep… until she felt John’s hands groping her tits and his dick (still hard, by the way), rubbing her behind.</p><p>“John, what are you doing?” she said.</p><p>“You didn’t have an orgasm. It feels unfair that you only get one while I get two.”</p><p>“It's adorable that you think that John" Roxanne said, trying to hide the arousal coming back to her, “but it's not necessary, really.”</p><p>“Nonsense. Leaving you unsatisfied wouldn’t be a gentlemanly thing to do, and my father taught me to always behave like a gentleman around women.”</p><p>That last comment made her blush, he was such a nice guy, she was starting to doubt whether she should tell him the truth. She ended up deciding not to, and focused on his attempts to re-arouse her, which were actually doing just that. His hands played with her breasts like they were made of soft dough, his fingers squeezing them firmly yet with care, and his cock rubbed itself between her asscheeks and, after a small change in position on Roxanne’s part, her vulva and clitoris. </p><p>He was quite good at it, in no time Roxanne felt like she was again on the verge of an orgasm. Just then, another idea entered her brain. </p><p>“John, would you let me change position for a moment?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>John detached himself off her and Roxanne got on her knees and bent over forward, exposing her round, plump, heart-shaped rear to him.</p><p>“How about you take me from behind, “Doggy-style”?” she asked in a seductive way while shaking her hips. </p><p>John didn’t say anything, he simply placed his hands on both sides of her wide, child-birthing hips and, after a moment of hesitation which was dispelled by an encouraging nod from Roxanne, plunged his cock into her insides once more.</p><p> </p><p>This round was without a doubt the best one so far. John’s thrusts went far deeper than before, almost going past her cervix and into her womb, and causing indescribable pleasure to flow through her body. Her moans and groans turned to screams and yells of pure bliss and soon, she let out a scream of pure ecstasy as she reached her orgasm. </p><p>As she felt her orgasm subside, she felt John’s thrusts slowing down… but that was something she wouldn’t allow: she wanted more. </p><p>“Keep going, don't stop!” she yelled.</p><p>“Are you sure?” John answered “Aren't you tired after all that?”</p><p>“Not at all. Are you? We can stop if you want.”</p><p>“No, no, I’m okay. I was just worried about you.”</p><p>That comment was both heartwarming and unexpected. Him worrying she was overexerting herself was nice and all, but after two rounds and a half of lovemaking he still had energy for more? If anything, she should be the one worried about him overexerting! These thoughts were immediately eclipsed by John’s renewed thrusting.</p><p>Both partners focused completely on the act of sex, moaning and yelling in unison. They even started to moan each other's name, like they were long-time lovers who had done this many times before. John then leaned forward, pressing his body against her's, and started fondling her breasts again, drawing more and louder moans from her. Roxanne, on her part, wanted to give back some of the pleasure she felt and, showing some impressive flexibility, turned her head and torso and kissed him: a deep, sloppy, tongue-filled kiss which John returned as best he could. They soon had to break the kiss, however, as the feeling of their orgasms hitting them caused them to yell out in pure pleasure, her walls clenching around his dick while he shot yet another load of fresh, hot semen into her.</p><p>When it was over, John let himself fall onto the bed and slide out of Roxanne, her pussy leaking cum like a small waterfall. She lay herself on the bed beside him and drew him into another deep kiss, allthewhile feeling his still rock hard cock. </p><p> </p><p>They ended up going for at least five more rounds, each more intense than the last and all ending with John cumming inside Roxanne again. Their yells of pleasure became so loud they would have woken up the neighbors if Roxanne didn’t live far away from any other human. </p><p>For the final round, Roxanne had John put her into a mating press and pound away at her cunt like a jackhammer. The entire room smelled of sex and sweat, the bed had cum stains all over it and they had probably knocked down something like a photo or something like that. But none of that mattered to them, all that they cared about at the moment was sex and the immense pleasure that came with it. Every thrust was a moment in heaven, every yell a proclamation of pleasure, every moan a primal call to procreation. </p><p>Soon enough, they were on the edge of yet another orgasm, and for this last one John thrust his cock deeper than he ever did before, so deep Roxanne could swear it went past her cervix and into her uterus, and pumped the biggest load of hot, white, fertile, creamy baby batter into his partner’s hungry womb. So big was the load, it started spilling out of her, and he was still inside! </p><p>When their orgasms subsided, it became clear they had both hit their limit. Both were panting heavily, John didn’t even bother to pull out, keeping his member buried inside Roxanne and letting his head rest on her ample bosom.</p><p>“Good… boy.” Roxanne said, almost breathless.</p><p>“Th... thanks.” John answered. </p><p>She would have left it there, but John said something she wasn’t expecting:</p><p>“Roxanne… I… I love… you.”</p><p>Those words made Roxanne’s entire world stop. Did John mean that in a romantic or platonic way? It would be pretty weird if it was the former, and Roxanne didn’t like him that way, and either way would make keeping the secret more difficult. </p><p>“Do you mean that… like a… lover or a… friend?” She asked.</p><p>“Like a... friend, of course.” He answered, clearly trying to stay awake “But the… kind that… has sex with… other friends.”</p><p>That was a relief, but knowing it still made Roxanne feel a little regret over her decision not to tell him the truth. He clearly meant it, and she felt the same, not telling him what was happening felt wrong. But it was better if he didn’t know, she convinced herself, she had gotten this far without telling him, and she wouldn’t spill the beans now. </p><p>She simply smiled, took his chin with her hand and said:</p><p>“Then I love you too.”</p><p>And she kissed him again. </p><p>One sloppy make-out later, John let his head fall on Roxanne’s tits and fell asleep immediately. For Roxanne, minus the small tinge of remorse, this was the perfect ending: his head resting comfily on her chest, his cock buried snugly in her cunt, her breasts empty of milk, and his seed filling her womb and making a baby. She covered herself and John with the bedsheets, turned off the light, and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Roxanne was the first of the two to wake up in the morning. Seeing John still resting on her body and feeling his member in her pussy gave her the idea of waking him up for some morning sex, but she brushed aside the idea, enough was enough, although she did feel her breasts had filled up a bit during the night and would love for him to suckle them. Instead, she simply gave him a wake up kiss on the head. Slowly, John opened his eyes.</p><p>“Good morning John,” she said with a smile “did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, yawning “How couldn't I, after what happened last night?”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. Now, how about we go clean up and get dressed before your father comes to pick you up?”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.”</p><p>Getting off her was a tad awkward, the sweat had left them both very sticky and John's movements felt like taking off a bandaid. When his cock slid out of her pussy, Roxanne felt the semen from last night leak out of it and saw John’s member was starting to go flaccid. She also saw the room was an absolute mess, which was expected, considering the previous night. No matter, she'd clean it up later. </p><p>She got up and sat on the edge of the bed and was going to sit up when she heard a low growl coming from John, who was almost at the door.</p><p>“Sorry. That's my stomach. I’m hungry, it seems.”</p><p>Roxanne smiled seductively. Just what she wanted. </p><p>“How about a little snack?” she said, holding one of her breasts. “My breasts filled up during the night, would you like some?”</p><p>John said nothing. He went to her, latched onto her left nipple, and began to drink. His eagerness to suckle was something she found both cute and weird; sure, last night was the first time he tasted it since he didn’t have a mom and his father had raised him alone, but still… it reminded her of a baby… like the one she would carry for the next nine months. </p><p>As John switched from the left breast to the right one, Roxanne thought about what was going to happen now: he would leave, never coming back, and she would raise and care in secret for the child they had just conceived. It was sad. In other circumstances, John would have been a great father; heck, he could still be one, if she just told him the truth and asked him if there was a way for him to stay. But no, she reminded herself, it was better this way; John would eventually find another woman and have a family with her, end of story.</p><p>John finished drinking Roxanne’s right breast dry and then the two went to take a morning shower. During said shower, Roxanne had the idea of maybe asking if he was up for some shower sex but, again, brushed it off. Once they were clean, they got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.</p><p>“John,” Roxanne said during breakfast “do you mind if we keep what happened last night a secret?”</p><p>“Sure,” he answered “but why?”</p><p>“Well, besides what your neighbors and friends might think, I do believe it would be a bit awkward for your father if he found out you lost your virginity to an old woman like me. He might even think I’m some sort of evil witch, seducing young men into sleeping with her.”</p><p>“I kinda doubt that, I’m not that young and I think he’s been secretly looking forward to the day I lost my virginity, but I'll keep it secret if you want to.”</p><p>Roxanne smiled.</p><p>“Good, it will be our little secret.”</p><p>She winked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Some time later, John’s father rang the doorbell. John and Roxanne said their goodbyes, he got into his father's car, and they went off into the distance, leaving Roxanne back at her home.</p><p>Two days later, Roxanne sat in her living room, nervously holding a pregnancy test in her hand and awaiting the result. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, a smile appeared on her face and she caringly pat her belly. </p><p>The result was positive: she was pregnant. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me a while to finish this, so much in fact that I started planning a sequel/epilogue to it. I'll put a link to it when it's done.</p><p>I also took a long break from writing about halfway through. So you might see a change in writing quality there.</p><p>I apologize for any grammar and punctuation errors I made in this fic.</p><p>And again, this is my first ever fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>